With the development of technology, requests from users, such as a request for computational capability and data storage capability of a server system, will be increased. In general, the computational capability and data storage capability of the server system can be efficiently improved by mounting a variety of electronic devices such as hard disk drivers on the server system. In a conventional server, the electronic devices are firstly mounted on a carrier, and then the carrier is inserted in a corresponding installation slot of a rack of the server. In order to improve convenience for assembly and disassembly, the carrier is fitted onto the rack of the server in a drawer-type design, so that it is convenient for users to mount the electronic devices on the server, or to dismount the electronic devices from the server for repairing or replacing. Hence, on the carrier of the server, a handle for allowing a user to grip will be disposed. Moreover, in order to prevent the misuse of the handle by the users, a gripping section of the handle will be fixed onto the carrier by using fastening elements, such as screws. However, using this fixing method, the amount of operating time will be consumed and the cost for manufacturing will be increased, and it lacks convenience for assembling or disassembling the server and the electronic devices.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a handle which is adapted to a server and allows a user to grip for quickly separating a carrier away from the server. Moreover, when the carrier is inserted into the server and located at a correct point, a gripping section of the handle can be easily fixed on the carrier for preventing misuse by the users.